Crankshafts for V-8 engines typically require counterweights n order to balance the forces created by rotation of the crankshaft with the connecting rods connected to the crankpins. Such balancing also results in increased minimum oil film thickness between the main journals of the crankshaft and the main bearing thereby increasing the load carrying capacity of the main journals. It is desirable to limit the size and number of counterweights to limit the weight of the crankshaft.